The present invention relates to die members, panels and fastener assemblies and methods for the installation of fasteners into a workpiece such as for example panel metal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved die member and method of installation that provides a better fastener installation and has a much longer life than previous die members. The main objective of the die member of the present invention is to reduce the stress on and breakage of the die member that was experienced by conventional die members, and to push more metal into the groove of the fastener to provide a more secure attachment.
The die member of the present invention is used in a fastener installation process shown generally in for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,363. The die member typically sits below the panel into which a fastener is to be installed and is mounted in the bottom platen of a press. An installation head which holds the fastener to be installed is mounted to the upper press platen and positioned on the other side of the panel. When the press closes, the installation head drives the fastener into the panel and the die member causes the panel to be deformed into the locking grooves and around the ends of the fastener.
One difficulty with standard die members is that the die members can break during the installation process. This results in a bad installation in the panel and the need to stop the press to replace the die member. As will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art, when a press is shut down the cost in lost production time can be considerable. Therefore, a die member that has increased life will result in less downtime and increased production capabilities for each press.